Girls und Panzer: IT BOUNCED OFF!
by CaptainSentry
Summary: After running into the Anteater team, the girls of Anglerfish are pulled into the world of World of Tanks where dreams are created, destroyed, created and destroyed again. Watch as our favorite characters do battle on the online battlefields and watch the antics that go along, buckle up and load your AP rounds because it's going to bounce off, PANZER VOR!
1. Chapter 1: LET'S ROLL OUT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to GIRLS und PANZER and , anything else is a property of mines unless stated otherwise.**

** Authors Notes: Well, another one! This time is only centric to the GuP universe so no crossovers this time. But here is the premise, we have all heard of everyone's tank simulator World of Tanks right? Since GuP has arrived on the scene, WoT has jumped on the GuP bandwagon, using as a base to promote World of Tanks in Japan. Now comes time to watch as our favorite characters throw fits as their shells bounce off the squishiest tanks in the game, now ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

** Chapter 1: LET'S ROLL OUT!**

** Oarai Girls High School Academy Ship**

** Sometime during the day**

"Miporin! Come on let's go!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Miho responded. Saori was gesturing to her friend to quickly join her.

"Saori-san, no need to rush Miho-san, please Miho-san, take your time."

"I'm here guys." Miho said in shortness of breath.

"So, we're ready to go?" Yukari asked.

"Can we hurry up so I can go back home and sleep?" Mako yawned, Saori gave her a sour look.

"You're never fun."

"Sleeping is always fun." Mako retorted. Saori just sighed and the three other girls just laughed at Mako's remark.

"Alright, we can go now." Miho said while slinging her bag over her shoulder. The girls nodded and the five began walking.

"So where are we going?" Mako asked.

"Does it matter?" Saori replied.

"Wouldn't kill you to tell me?"

"Just a normal hangout Reizei-dono, I think we're going out for ice cream, isn't that right Nishizumi-dono?" Yukari looked at Miho.

"Yeah, just a date between friends Mako-san."

"Oh… At least I get to eat something."

The girls laughed again at Mako's response. They walked along, pointing out sights they'd never seen before until they got to a section where all the buildings were taller. The sight of doors and windows was replaced by neon signs and street vendors selling their wares. The girls continued until they reached a building with a clear stain glass window that lined the front. Patrons were inside, waiting in line, some sitting at the tables and stools.

"Looks like we're here!" Yukari shouted.

"I'm getting vanilla." Saroi said.

"Can you make that two?" Hana asked.

"Sure why not? We can share, how about you Miporin?" Miho was having a hard time deciding.

"Um…um… I guess I'll go with Sundae." Miho finally decided.

"CAN I SHARE WITH YOU NISHIZUMI-DONO!" Yukari exclaimed, Miho laughed nervously.

*Laugh* "Sure you can have some." Yukari thanked her and quickly ran inside.

"Wait… Where's Mako?" Saori said while looking at the spot where Mako was last seen, the three looked around until they heard a tap on the glass. "Oh… Found her." Mako was already sitting down at a table tapping the glass with her spoon, ice cream in front of her. The three soon went inside and the five enjoyed the quality team time that was provided to them, soon after they were walking out of the parlor, Mako still licking her spoon.

"Ah that was nice." Saori said while stretching out her arms.

"That ice cream was delicious, wish we could do more of this." Hana said as she was throwing some napkins in a trash bin.

"Glad you liked it." Miho said. All the girls thanked her and she blushed at the compliments she was receiving. The group began to walk again, browsing past the store fronts, occasionally peering into some stores until they reached a building that had tinted windows.

"Why are the windows black?" Saori asked tapping the glass.

"This looks like the internet café'" Yukari pointed out.

"Never been in one before." Hana said while looking at the poster out front.

"Same here." Miho added.

"We should check it out." Yukari said while grabbing the door handle. The girls were confronted by a chilling blast of cold air, so cold that it made Hana shiver. The rows upon rows of lit up screens and whirring computer fans and clicking filled the air. There were some patrons on cushions with laptops on their laps while there were some that were at a small snack bar drinking tea and coffee. The girls calmly perused the stations until they spotted three heads far in the back in a row. They turned the corner to see three girls glued to their computer screens, no motion beside the sounds of the mouse clicking and the taps of the mechanical keyboard. One of the girls looked up, she was wearing a pair of swirly glasses and had cat ears that belonged to a costume of some type, and she was also very lank with her back arched forwards. Miho recognized this person.

"Nekota-san?"

The girl tensed up at the sound of the name.

"Um…umm… Nishizumi-San…go..od to see you here." Nekota said brokenly.

"No need to worry, it's just us." Hana reassured.

"Surprised in seeing you guys here, what brings you here?" Nekota asked, by this time her two friends rolled their chairs back and revealed themselves.

"Oh! Nishizumi-San, wonders of you being here." One girl said excitingly. She had a preach eye patch and rain boots on.

"Good to see you Momogawa-san." Miho greeted with a bow. "And you to Piotan-san."

"So what are you guys doing?" Yukari asked.

"Playing outside." Nekota said sarcastically. Yukari laughed at the clever remark. "No but we're playing games."

"What kind of game?" Yukari continued to ask.

"_World of Tanks._" Nekota answered.

"That sounds interesting, what is it about?" Hana asked.

Momogawa replied with, "It's a multiplayer game where you fight an enemy team with tanks from the 20th century, you then gain experience to unlock upgrades and new vehicles."

"That sounds pretty cool." Saori remarked looking at one of the computer screens.

"I would like to it a try." Miho said suddenly. Nekota suddenly perked up.

"It's free to play so you don't have to pay for it."

"That sounds even better!" Hana added.

Miho smiled at the members of the Anteater team and said, "We'll try it out and we'll get back to you, see you guys later!" Miho and the rest of Anglerfish waved and Anteater waved back and returned to their computers.

**Later that afternoon….**

"Download complete!" Miho exclaimed as she looked at her computer screen.

Yukari shot her fist in the air and said, "Alright! We can get started!" The girls were sitting across from each other with Mako bridging the gap by sitting in between. They were greeted by the login screen that showed some game art.

"That's some pretty cool art." Saori said while pointing at the screen.

Yukari leaned over at saw the work, "That's Waffentrager E100, It's a german super tank I've read about before."

The girls all simultaneously hit the _Enter_ key on their keyboards and were taken to a screen that showed a garage with tanks lined up and a single tank in the middle. They took notice of the row of tabs that showed a picture of a tank from Germany, Russia, France, England, China, and Japan.

"Look at this big selection." Miho pointed out.

"Eh… I only see the tanks in that tab, you call that a wide selection?" Saori said while crossing her arms and frowning. Mako tapped her shoulder.

"You should hit the research tab."

"How do you know that?!"

"I looked at the screen."

Hana laughed "***Laugh*** that's why she has the highest grades in our class." Saori clicked on the research tab, the other girls followed suit.

"WOW!" Yukari exclaimed.

"So many vehicles! I can't see myself owning all of them." Miho remarked.

Hana looked at the lines and said, "It seems the other nation have expansive lines as well, this should be fun."

Saori's face grimaced, "Eh… how do we play?"

Yukari leaned over once more, "The tutorial is right there and it seems you get some credits and some gold."

The girls clicked on the tutorial except for Mako who was already done. After some time the girls were back in the garage.

"Okay, I sorta got the jist of it." Miho said.

"I'm still shakey." Hana and Saori added.

Yukari raised both of her fist up, "THIS GAME IS AWESOME!"

Saori looked at Miho's screen, "You seem to know what you're doing, try playing!"

"How do you do that?"

"Just click the vehicle you want in the lineup and hit the _battle_ button." Mako informed. Miho did as Mako said and soon was greeted with a loading screen with the names of other players on her team and the other team, it also listed the tanks they were using. The girls crowded around Miho's screen and saw the little Tier One Leichttraktor on Miho's screen. The map was a place named _Abbey _and there was a timer counting down. When the timer hit zero everybody began to move and a voice came from the speakers.

**"LET'S ROLLOUT!"**

"It's beginning!" Yukari said while pointing at the screen.

"What I 'am supposed to do?" Miho asked while looking at the little mini map at the bottom of the screen. Mako pointed at the little flags on the map.

"You're supposed to capture those flags or destroy the tanks on the enemy team."

"I see now."

Miho drove her little tank down a little road while the rest of her team took position on the ridgeline. As she drove down the road, small icons red icons started to blip onto the mini map accompanied by a ping sound.

"What's that sound?" Hana asked.

Mako pointed to the markers, "Your team is spotting enemy vehicles and you can see where they are on the map, upgrading your radio can increase that range later in game."

"How do you know all this?" Saori wondered on her friend's sudden knowledge.

"Just read the manual."

"There is no manual."

"Eh…."

Miho was still concentrating, her tank was in a small town area and she saw an enemy tank coming up ridge that led into the town.

"THERE'S A TANK RIGHT THERE!" Yukari shouted. Miho hugged the wall of a nearby building and waited for the enemy tank to turn the corner. Mako saw the tank type.

"T1 Cunningham, just shoot it anywhere."

The Cunningham turned the corner, turret already traversed towards Miho Ltraktor. Miho entered sniper view and saw the bright red outline of the Cunningham. She fired her first round and she watched as the HP fell.

"You got him Miporin!" Saori exclaimed.

"Eh…. You shot him and he didn't blow up?" Hana wondered. Mako interjected once more,

"Tanks have an HP pool so you have to deplete their HP before they die. Guns often have different damage output depending on the tank."

The Cunningham fired back and Miho saw her tanks HP go down, she fired again and the two tanks exchanged fire until the Cunningham fell back behind a rock.

"He's behind the rock." Miho said to everyone.

"Be careful Nishizumi- Dono." Yukari said while clenching her fist. Miho's Ltraktor advanced towards the rock that the Cunningham was using as cover. Miho tensed as she turned the corner and fired, the round missed and the Cunningham fired striking her tank bringing down to 3 HP.

"You're about to die!" Saori cried. She saw as Miho's hands begin to shake and she saw a sweat form on her head. Miho moved her tank around the rock and tried to flank, she inched forwards and peaked over and got a shot at the Cunningham, bringing it down to the same amount of HP as her tank. Miho decided to take the initiative, she backed up and advanced forward, the Cunningham appeared from behind the rock and Miho quickly aimed at its hull and clicked the left mouse button. Nothing happened.

"Eh…. What happened?" Miho wondered. Mako looked at the screen again.

"It seemed your team captured the base and won."

The girls all cheered at Miho's first victory, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and spun in her computer chair.

"Whew… that was more intense for my liking." Miho said while leaning back.

"Nice job Nishizumi- Dono."

"I'm happy for you Miho-san, I wished we all had your skill." Hana said while smiling. The post battle screen appeared and the girls looked at it.

"What is this?" Miho asked.

"That's the amount of Experience and Credits that you receive at the end of the match, since you won, you got a 2x bonus. The girls wooed at the prospect of such a reward.

"This game is fun, it's sorta like Senshado." Miho noted, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well… let's stop standing here and get playing!" Saori said excitedly. They all sat down at their respective computers and clicked the battle button. In perfect unison the countdown timer ticked on the speaker. Then a voice, doubled in volume due to the synchronization boomed through speakers.

**"LET'S ROLL OUT!" **

** End**

** Authors Notes: Yay, I always had a story like this in mind, actually I had an idea of the strike witches playing War Thunder or something like that but that is a story for another day. Some extra information if you don't mind is that yes, I am and avid World of Tanks player, name is the same here and I am also part of Kuromorimine Girls Academy so if you see me around feel free to send me an invite to platoon or something (If you're on the US Server, Sorry ASIA Server) But I digress, hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: CRITICAL HIT!

** Authors Notes: Welcome fellow tankers, buckle up for the next installment of It Bounced Off. I hope you have been enjoying so far so sit back and relax and load your AP shells because it's about to bounce off!**

** Chapter 2: Critical Hit!**

The last time we left off, the girls of Anglerfish were introduced to the world of World of Tanks. Miho had just experience her first battle so the rest are diving in to experience the great fun of playing on an online battlefield.

"AH! MAKO MY TANK IS ON FIRE! WHAT DO I DO!?" Saori gushed when she saw her French Renault FT flaming in the back. Mako sighed and got of her chair and took Saori's keyboard and hit the **3 **key which extinguished the flames. "Ah…thanks Mako-chan." Mako scoffed and returned to her seat.

"YEAH I GOT ANOTHER ONE!" Yukari shouted while she shot her fist in the air. She had gotten a kill in her British Loyd Gun Carriage. She quickly returned her hands to the mouse and keyboard and leaned in closer to her screen.

"I'm very sorry! I have to do this!" Everybody turned their attention to Hana's computer, her Panzerjager I was looking at the husk of a destroyed enemy tank.

"What's wrong Hana-san?" Miho asked.

"I destroyed an enemy vehicle but I feel like the other person hates me now." Hana said chokingly.

"Nothing wrong with that, you're supposed to do that." Mako said while drinking from her water bottle.

"But…but I destroyed it while moving." Hana said brokenly. The room went silent.

"Yo..You…you destroyed an enemy tank in a tank destroyer while on the move?" Yukari stuttered. Hana nodded, suddenly Yukari leapt from her chair and started bowing up and down repeatedly, "PLEASE MISS ISUZU, TEACH ME YOU WAYS!"

"Heh…" Saori was all confused at the situation at hand, Miho gently got up and took Yukari's collar and dragged her back to her seat.

"I'm sorry." She said dejected. The girls continued to play until Miho raised a question.

"Is there any possible that we can play together?" The group looked at Mako again.

She sighed, "You can make a group called a platoon which three players can join each other and go into public matches, tank companies is for larger groups of 7 to the max of 15 and those are usually reserved for clans."

"Oh…so how do that again?" Miho asked again. Mako pointed to the little arrow below the battle button that extended and showed more options. "Platoon! I see it!" Miho dragged her mouse pointer over the platoon button and clicked it. "What's this?" Miho was confronted with a window where she had to find people to invite.

"You have to add people to your contacts so you can invite them and see when their online."

"Oh, what are your guy's names?"

"Lazy_Mako."

"Ikebana_Gunner."

"Takebe_Saori."

"Eh? Are you sure you want to use your real name?"

"**OF COURSE** Miporin! Mostly boys play this game so maybe after showing my dominance over them, they'll remember my name and maybe send me proposal's." Saori gushed excitedly. Mako could only sigh as she said,

"That's flawless logic Saori."

"You're mean!" Saori whined.

"How about you Akiyama-san?"

"Guderian."

"That's it."

"Yup." Yukari reassured. Miho quickly typed the names into the text field and added the names to her contacts.

"There, I added everyone so I can only choose two people?"

"Yeah."

"Aw…but I feel bad for the two left out."

Saori quickly interrupted, "Well Miporin, I'll be going if you don't mind, I had a fun time but we'll do this at another time, I'll probably see you online."

"I'll be going too Miho-san." Hana added.

"Oh…well thanks for coming, I'll see you tomorrow!" Miho got up and opened the door for her friends and waved goodbye as they went down the stairs. She returned to her seat, Mako and Yukari still remain.

"You ready to go Nishizumi-Dono?"

"Hm." Miho nodded in acknowledgment. She clicked the arrows that moved the names of her friends into her platoon. Once she did that, she clicked the invite button.

"Hey! I'm in your platoon now!" Yukari exclaimed.

"What's our line up?" Mako asked.

"Well, I'm going done the medium tank line so I'll be in the 35(t)."

"I'll be using the M2 Light tank, it's fast and I can spot targets for Yukari."

"I'll be counting on you Reizei-dono!"

"You guys ready?" Miho asked. The two nodded and Miho clicked the battle button. The timer counted down until it hit zero.

"LET'S ROLL OUT!" The announcer said. The map was Himmelsdorf and Miho and her platoon wasted no time in communicating.

"Yukari-san, set up by the train station, Mako-san begin scouting once our team is heavily engaged."

"Roger that!" The two girls replied. Yukari moved her Gun Carriage behind the massive train yard building, some friendly tank destroyers also frequented that line. Miho took her 35(t) and began moving down the street. Half of her team were going to take the high ground where it dominated sight over the entire map. Soon, red contacts started blipping all over the map and the sound of 37's, 20mm, and .50cals erupted. Continuing down the street, she caught sight of four enemy tanks down her line. Out of it, the British Medium seemed the greatest threat, she angled her armor and hid behind the corner of a building. She began firing her 37mm and she could see the HP fall off the but the four tanks were inching closer. Miho was all alone, defending her line while the rest of the team were contesting over the hill.

"Reizei-San, Can you start moving, Yukari needs spots on the hill."

"Already on it." Mako was moving her nimble tank through the middle of the map and went through the enemy spawn by the church, she stopped to take some liberty shots at the enemy artillery. She maneuvered behind the mosh pit that was the hill and postioned herself so she couldn't be seen. "Area lit."

"YAHOO! EAT THIS!" Yukari exclaimed as she clicked her fire button. Miho could hear the sound of the SPG as she saw the shell fly and land on the hill, an orange splash accompanied by a flying turret marked a kill.

"Good hit Yukari-san!" Miho complimented the kill but quickly returned to the evolving situation at hand. She managed to pop a shot into the and destroyed it but there were still three more tanks to deal with. Miho popped out once more and took a shot at one of the tanks but misses and her tank took a massive hit, bringing it down to 12 HP. She backed up into the corner and the side of an American T2 Medium presented itself. Miho fired and was awed when she realized that she only tracked it. She watch as the turret began to turn in her direction, instinctively she closed her eyes as if she was actually inside the tank.

***BANG***

Miho opened her eyes and saw the burning hulk of the T2, she saw as another side of a tank crowned from the side of the building, she aimed at it but she stopped when it displayed a green outline. Two friendly tanks moved down and began pushing the enemies remaining tanks back until they were flanked by the forces from the hill. Miho just leaned back in her chair as the counter for her team reached 15, signaling the end of the game.

"Wow that was intense." Yukari remarked as she spun in her chair.

"That was exhilarating." Mako added. Miho could only laugh at her friends comments. She began to yawn.

"*Yawn* I'm tired."

"Oh…we'll leave now if you want us to Miss Nishizumi."

"Oh, well…okay, Mako how abou-"Miho looked at Mako who was slumped in her chair sleeping.

Yukari sighed, "Well, I guess we'll be leaving now, I have to bring Reizei-dono with me but I'll see you online Nishizumi-dono."

"Bye Akiyama-san." Miho waved as her apartment emptied. She closed the door and sighed and logged out and closed her laptop and put it away. Not even doing anything else she flopped down on the bed whilst hitting the light switch on the way and fell fast asleep.

**Author's notes: Well that was fun, they're having a better outcome than I did in my WoT career. I wished I had teams like that but oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review and critique because it's always appreciated!**

** PS: Much vocaloid was listened to in the making of this. **


	3. Chapter 3: PENETRATION!

**PS: Much vocaloid was listened to in the making of this. **

** Chapter 3: Penetration! (Yes, Haha, very funny but we're all mature here right?)**

"LET'S ROLL OUT!" Yukari shouted as the battle started. Miho and Yukari were running duel pairs of Panzer IV Ausf. D's while Saori was driving around in her Panzer 1.C. The map was Malinovka.

"Yukari-san, follow me, we need to travel together and surround any heavy tanks that stray too far from the pack."

"Roger that."

"Saori-san, there's a bush somewhere on this line, stay there and passive scout."

"EH!? WHT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

Soon another voice came over the net. "Passive scouting is when a scout tank such as yourself sit's in an area and spot the enemy team without actively searching them out."

"Oh…So I basically do nothing?"

"Sorta and not sorta."

"Ah…." Saori paused. She then continued with, "Thanks Mako-chan." She then heard a slight gruff from her headset and giggled for a bit before turning her attention back to her monitor. She scanned the landscape until she found a thicket of brush and speedily set herself there. "**_I should be safe in here._**" She thought to herself. Soon the multiple blips of red were appearing on Miho's mini map.

"Nice job Saori-san!"

"WAY TO GO TAKEBE-DONO!"

The two Panzer IV's were advancing up the hill that allowed superior view of the field. The rest of her team were going through the village that was right below them. The enemy tanks the Saori had spotted were also planning to meet them.

"They seem to charging head on, not the best of tactics." Miho observed. "Yukari-san, we're going to flank around so we can take some of the pressure off of them."

"Roger that!"

"What about me?" Saori asked.

"Just stay there, not much you can do."

"You're mean."

Soon the sounds of tank guns firing and the explosion on wood, metal, and dirt were filling the air. Miho moved past the windmill and soon a tank appeared in her view range. An American M4 Sherman armed with the 105mm Howitzer.

"NISHIZUMI WATCH OUT!" Yukari exclaimed as she saw the barrel explode on the Sherman. Miho skillfully avoided the slow moving round and took cover in an embankment.

"We need to surround it from two sides, we have the right of fire advantage but one hit from that thing and we're toast." Miho saw as the Sherman began moving back slowly. "He's backing off, Yukari-san, let's go!"

"Affirmative!" Miho moved out from behind the boulder to be joined up by Yukari and what it seems like a maneuver to be performed in Senshado, the two Panzer IV.'s began performing a scissoring formation with the two tanks crossing in front of each other before doing it again. The turret of the Sherman struggled to acquire a target because of the unorthodox maneuver. Soon the tank ground to a halt as Yukari's tank swung around the back and stopped its retreat. "I've got him!"

"Good, keep him there." Miho began clicking her mouse, firing her 75mm into the hull of the Sherman while Yukari fired into the turret. The HP bar began to fall rapidly as the turret of the M4 turned to its rear. "Get out of there!" Miho yelled. Just as she fired the killing shot, the M4 fired and exploded just as the shell left the barrel and struck Yukari's tank and causing it to explode.

"**I'M SORRY FOR FAILING YOU NISHIZUMI-DONO! I WAS TOO ARROGANT**!" Yukari gushed over her headset.

Miho chuckled slightly before saying, "It's alright, you did good." She moved from the burning wrecks of the two tanks and proceeded as planned. The enemy team was pushed back to the series of building that covered their flag and not much of them were left. Miho acquired a heavily damaged T1 Heavy tank before her concentration was shattered by a loud shriek.

"**MIPORIN!** HELP!"

She looked to her left and saw Saori's Panzer I.C being chased by another Panzer I.C. She zoomed in and fired but the shell landed just off the rear of the small tank. Saori's panic got wilder as the two tanks began circling around her.

"You need to stand still, you're moving too fast."

"I CAN'T!"

Miho tried to reacquire the small tank again and fired but missed again.

"GET HIM OFF!"

***Boom* **

The small tank exploded and immediately Miho looked at the kill feed. ***Panzer 1.C. Destroyed by Bishop* **She laughed lightly before going to her options to disable the chat to stop the cursing tirade that was sure to happen. Saori's tank was still doing evasive maneuvers as she still believe it was still on her until her tank came to a stop. Miho looked up and saw the friendly kill counter displayed 15, signaling that all enemy tanks had been destroyed. Soon the platoon was greeted with the post battle stats in the garage.

"Man that was intense." Yuakri said exasperated over the microphone.

"Whew, that was close. Thanks again Miporin!" Saori looked at her stats. "Hm…no kills, 1,223 experience points, 50,000 credits…**50,000 CREDITS!**" Saori shouted. "HOW DID I DO THAT!?" 

Miho looked at Saori's stats. "Well, that was probably due to how much spotting damage you did, which was quite a lot."

"I think I'm going to do this scouting thing more often, I don't have to get involved with anything and I'm helping at the same time!" Saori's eyes glossed as she dreamed about how many boys online would love her because of her job. After closing the stats window she noticed a yellow notification on the bottom of her screen.

"Hm…I got a message." She clicked on it and the window expanded.

The message read, "That was pretty clever of you, haven't seen that since last season of Tankery." Her eyes widened, she replied back with how she was also in a Tankery team. The person replied with. "Oh really!? What school do you go to?" She typed back with how she attended Oarai Girls High School. The person replied with. "Wait? Is this Miho?" Miho was surprised as how the mysterious person knew her name. She replied with who was this mysterious person. The person replied with, "Kay from Saunders Girls High School!" Miho was amazed that someone else she knew played World of Tanks, and who would have thought it would be the Captain of the Saunders Tankery team. The two discussed their lives and how they were before Kay said that she had to log off. They both said their goodbyes before Miho said goodbye to Yukari and Saori before logging off and shutting down her computer.

**Meanwhile….**

"Mako-san, help me out here."

"I'm on my way Hana-san, just stay in cover." The two girls were platooning and in the midst of a match, this time on the green hills of Redshire. Hana was in her Marder 38(t) with Mako who was in her M8A1 tank destroyer. Their team had a bad stroke of luck, majority of them had already been destroyed, leaving Hana pinned behind a hill, with her camo value the only thing keeping her alive.

"Reizei-san, if you come around from the left, they won't expect you."

"I see it, wait a little longer." Mako navigated around the wide hill and soon 3 enemy tanks appeared on her map. An M3 Lee, A-20, and a T-28 were traveling in a pack, unknowingly about to past Hana who hid herself in a bush. Mako crested over the hilltop and the tanks came into view. "**_Got you_**." She said to herself. She aimed her barrel towards the M3 Lee first and fired a shot. She watched as the round traveled and struck where the 37mm turret connected with the hull. The tank stopped and began to turn, trying to face its 75mm hull mount towards her. Mako fired again and the Lee just erupted in a massive explosion, signifying an ammo rack explosion.

"Nice shot Reizei-san!" Hana watched as the Lee burned furiously. The two Russian tanks, who stopped when the tank next to them lit up began to turn their hulls and turrets towards Mako's direction.

"Aw hell." Mako threw her tank in reverse and jetted down the hill just as the two tanks crested where she once was. "Damn, there's no cover." She took evasive maneuvers, knowing that Russian guns weren't very accurate she decided to play that lottery. She aimed her turret at the two tanks on the hill and fired but to no avail.

"THEY BROKE OUR TRACK!" The computer voice said. Mako's tank skidded to a halt as shells landed around her, she fired back, scoring a hit but it wouldn't be enough, she looked at the repair status.

"They keep hitting the track, I'm done for." A shell strikes her hull, bringing her HP pool down to 54, one more hit and she was gone. She turned her turret forwards, anticipating the shot to come. She waits. And waits. And waits but the inevitable explosion never happens. She looks towards the hill and see's two smoking vehicles and a Marder standing in between them.

"I decided to return the favor." Hana said over the microphone. Mako leaned back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I owe you that one." Hana laughed at the proposal. Mako got her track back up but as soon as she did her tank couldn't move. She looked at the screen.

***Enemy Team Has Captured the Base***

Mako sighed in despair this time before Hana's voice came over, "Don't worry, we'll do better next time." Before the two were brought back to the garage.

"Well, I'm done for today."

"Okay Reizei-san, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Hana." Mako closed her computer and just slumped in her chair and began to doze off. She uttered a few words before dozing off. "**Stu…stupid team**."

**Authors Notes: Well, they just suffered their first defeat, I'm pretty we felt that way at some point in our lives. I hope you guys enjoyed this so leave a review and critique and if you can, favorite and follow because it's always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Grinding is painful

**Authors Notes: We are back with another chapter to 'It Bounced Off!' From where we left off, Miho recently came across Kay in one of her matches, Mako and Hana came across their first loss, what will happen next? Well, we'll find out soon enough, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

** Chapter 4: This grind is painful **

**Saunders School Ship**

** Somewhere in the Pacific**

"So you're telling me that Miho plays World of Tanks? You're kidding me Kay, I've would've known that."

"Are you monitoring their radio traffic again Alisa?"

"NO! Why ever would I do that?!"

"You're the one that wants to get the advantage."

"That was one time, that one time. I won't do it again next time."

"I know you won't, anyway, you up for a platoon?"

"Sure, send me an invite." Kay hits the invite button and brings her co-commander and 76mm Sherman commander Alisa to come play with her. "What tier are we running?"

"Five, running Sherman's as usual."

"Eh…do you ever get bored of playing the Sherman, you have all that free experience and over 10,000 gold, at least spend it on the other Sherman's."

"I'm saving up for when they release the Firefly."

"But that's a British tank."

"**SHERMAN** Firefly."

*Sigh* "Whatever, let's get going."

"Are you sure you want to use the 76mm? That thing doesn't pack a punch."

"I'd prefer the rate of fire, plus I can hit from longer ranges."

"Whatever floats you're boat. Here we go!" Kay clicked the battle button and then came up the familiar match up page. Soon the screen froze a bit before showing the map and the lineup. "Hm…Himmelsdorf." Suddenly Kay heard a sigh come in from the other side of her microphone.

"I hate this game."

"Cheer up Alisa, we could always use you on the hill."

"I'd rather die." Kay could only laughed as the battle started and she and her commander went their separate ways. Their team split, half going up the hill, half going through the city streets, Kay was with the street team with her 105mm made it an excellent close quarters combat vehicle. Alisa, much to her dismay went up the hill as Kay told her. Alisa could not do much until the hill had been taken over, though her Sherman's gun depression was more than adequate to deal with threats, the lack of damage that the 76mm did not improve her odds.

"I'm going down the heavy tank alley." Kay reported as she peaked her tank around a corner.

"You sure? It's called heavy tank alley for a reason."

"I'll be fine, from what I see, you have a mess up there." Alisa looked at her map and saw the red blob approaching her.

"Ah hell." Alisa was only accompanied by a platoon of Matilda's that were chugging their way up to the hill. "Well, I'm F'ed." She cursed as two KV-1's and a Matilda Black Prince encroached on her position. Deciding she'd rather die doing something rather than nothing she peaked her tank around the rubble and fired a shot at one of the KV-1's.

"That one bounced off!" The computer voice announced.

"I knew it."

"Just hang on Alisa, we're almost done here."

"Kay, you've barely moved."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Kay replied as she fired a 105mm round into a T-28, causing it to explode spectacularly. "We're pushing through." Kay moved onto the small street and keep her gun trained towards the end of the intersection, her teammates followed suit. Suddenly, a T-34 came zooming around the far corner. Instinctively Kay drove her tank behind some fallen rubble as the T-34 fired. Kay watched as the marker for a bounce and the sound que played. "He hit the mantlet." Kay quickly reversed and fired off a shot, tracking the tank which fired again. Her teammates took advantage of the T-34's plight and destroyed it in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile back on the hill.

"I hate this." Alisa uttered. The tanks were nearing closer and her Matilda back up had just gotten to the second flight. She popped out again and fired at the Matilda BP and scored some damage, causing the tank to stop and fire. Can you hurry it up, I sense this flank is about to fold."

"You can't rush perfection. We're almost there."

"You still haven't moved."

"Hey hey."

The enemy tanks were now just a few meters away from her. "I'm moving, their right on top of me." Just as she began to move, an artillery shell landed next to her tank, tracking her and damaging her engine. "**ARTY CAN'T WORK ON THIS MAP**!" She exclaimed at the random stoke of bad luck. The front road wheel of the KV-1 crowned over the rubble and she watches as the turret slowly traversed towards her. She fired into the turret and scored some damage but the HP pool was barely touched. Just as she felt that the 76mm was going to rip into her tank she saw sparks begin to pop up over the KV-1. She looked and saw that the Matilda platoon finally made it up the hill and began engaging, causing the tanks to turn their attention away from Alisa, the prospects of an easy kill. But to her amazement, the Matilda platoon managed to bring the down the HP pools of all the tanks to a quarter of a way allowing Alisa to finish them off. "Take some of this!" She shouted as she pumped 76mm round into the backs of the Russian Heavies, destroying them before moving on to the next. The Matilda BP tried to retreat but ended getting surrounded by the Matilda's and was subsequently pummeled to death under a fusillade of the 2 pounder guns.

"We're here." Kay exclaimed as she crested the other side of the hill only to be greeted by Alisa's Sherman and 3 Matilda's and the burning wrecks of KV-1's and a Matilda BP. She laughed before saying, "And you said that you needed my help."

Alisa scoffed, "If it weren't for those Matilda's." The match came to an end with a base capture and the two were back in the garage.

"You should send that platoon a message Kay."

"I already did."

*Message*

"Hey, that was some great work out there! I look forward to playing with you again! Nice catch!"

"You too! Do you know this quote 'Ten soldiers wisely led will beat a hundred without a head'?"

"Nope, but funny, seemed the enemy team had no head to begin wi…wait a minute."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that quote thing, I know someone that does that."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah. She went by the name of Darjeeling, strange name if you ask me, naming yourself after tea."

"I take major offense to that."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I apologiz- **WAIT WHAT! DARJEELING**?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"It's me. Kay, you're platoon saved Alisa in the last match."

"Oh, it was nice to see you, it was very much like Alisa to hide like that."

"Interesting to see you here."

"Well, things have been bland around here so we found new things."

"I see, well Miho and her team also play this."

"Do they now? It would be a treat to play with them."

"I'll see if I can get a hold of them but I got to go, nice talking to you Darjeeling."

"Same, bye Kay."

As Kay said her goodbye to Alisa, she logged off her computer and spun in her chair before getting up and heading downstairs.

** Author's notes: This game is getting popular with the ladies, I can imagine it now, Maho with a Tiger I and Erika with a Tiger P. Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this, if you like it please leave a review and a critique because it's always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ruins of Kharkhov

**A/N's: Welcome back! We are back with another installment of '****_It bounced off!_****' From where we left off, it seems that the girls at Gloriana are into the WoT scene. With some recent WoT gameplay in my mind, let's see what kind of bizarre situations the girls can find themselves in. You better load that APCR and aim at the back of that E-100 because it's going to bounce off!**

**Chapter 5: The ruins of Kharkhov**

*WoT loading screen music*

"Alright! We ready to go?" Yukari asked excitedly. Hana and Mako nodded their heads as they watch the loading bar finish its last bits before finally showing the starting circles.

"What map are we on by the way?" Mako asked prompting an immediate response.

"You weren't looking at the loading screen?"

"I was Alt tabbed out."

"Kharkhov."

Mako looked at destroyed buildings, burning tanks, and falling ash that could be mistaken for snow.

"This place looks scary." Hana said while looking around as the timer counted down.

"It's scary alright but if we play our cards right, we should be able to win this."

*LETS GO*

As the tanks were unleashed from their virtual cages, the girls quickly convened together and studied the movement of their teammates.

"Hm…seems like half the team is going towards the circle in the east." Yukari analyzed. "The other half seems to going down the second ring."

"What's our plan?"

Yukari thought for a moment before looking at the northern part of the map. "We'll go through the old village. This may be risky, but we're fast enough that the enemy won't expect an attack, we need to shoot and scoot, my Panzer IV Ausf.D will lead." Soon the trio began making their way to the old city section which gave a wider space with old run down houses, making it easy to gain some ground. Mako's M8A1 and Hana's Panzer III followed Yukari closely, mirroring her movements with precision.

Mako looked at her mini-map, "Center is getting pushed hard."

"I see it, we're almost there." The three tanks moved out of the embankment and took cover behind an apartment building. "My sixth sense should go off if someone spots us, so far we're good." Yukari said before moving from behind the building. After taking a sharp turn they were confronted with the enemy flag.

"Look, there's the artillery." Hana observed as she spotted the two SPG's taking cover behind some rubble. "I got this." She moved her Panzer III into range and began firing and began knocking the HP points off one of the SPG's. The Wespe fired a shot point blank and the shell flew over Hana's tank and landed just behind her, she fired a final shot into the M37 before moving her crosshair over the Wespe. The Wespe with only 40 hit points left tried to hide behind the wreck of the destroyed vehicle but to no avail as Hana bared down upon him before coming hull to hull with her tank before a HE shell ripped into the open back compartment.

"Wow Isuzu-dono, nice work." Yukari was impressed as she watched the whole thing unfold while sitting in the enemy cap circle, suddenly a ping came from her speakers. She looked to see a message that asked her to pay attention to sector F4.

"The enemy is heading this way." Mako exclaimed before moving her tank into a more defensive position.

"Where's our team?" Hana asked.

"What's ever left is bogged down in the square, they won't make it in time." Mako responded after looking at the large green blob on her map.

"We have to hope for a base capture, everyone take defensive positions!" Yukari ordered as she moved her tank behind one of the destroyed SPG's. Through her periscope she could see as the enemy team began to appear out of the air as they entered her view range. "2 Matty's, a Lee, AMX 40, and a Chi-ha."

"How did they manage to defeat our end?" Mako questioned. Yukari from behind her screen shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's take out the Matilda's first, they don't seem to have much health left."

"Roger!"

As the first Matilda turned the corner, its track was shot out by a shot from Mako's M8 before she slipped back behind cover as she received return fire. As the second Matilda emerged from behind the first it took a shot and manage to strike Hana's turret.

"It jammed the turret!" She cried.

Yukari frantically asked, "Do you have a repair kit?"

"No."

"Um…um…stay there, it's should repair itself."

Just as she said this the 1st Matilda was mobile and moving again and took formation next to the 2nd Matilda.

"Uh guys, they're getting closer." Mako said as she popped from the building and took another shot, destroying the Lee. "Got one."

"Nice, that's one down but there's still more. Hana is your turret back up again?"

"It's up!"

"Good, return fire!"

From her position, Yukari fired a 75mm shell into the front of the 1st Matilda and brought to near death which was finished off by a shot from Hana.

"That's another one down!"

The AMX 40 and the Chi-ha disappeared out of sight. "Where did the other two go?" Hana asked.

"I don't know but let's get this guy." Yukari said as the 2nd Matilda entered her sights. "Take this." She fired and she watched as the round splashed off the front. "THE HELL?" She shouted at the sight of no damage. She looked at her shell count. "Oh hell."

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"I seemed to have forgot to load up on AP shells, I sorta invested a lot on HE for some reason." Yukari heard Mako curse from under her breath over the headset. "**I'M SORRY**!" She cried.

"Its fine, you got us this far, we're about to cap." Mako referenced to the counter that read *89 out of 100*

"Whew…That's a relief." Yukari began to move her tank out of cover and showed a part of her side armor.

"**STAY IN COVER**!" Mako screamed over the mic.

"**WHAT**!" Yukari gushed as an AP round hit her tank. She looked at the capture counter drop dramatically. "I'M SORRY!" She cried again. Mako sighed as she finished off the last Matilda and looked at Yukari's tank whose gun was pointed downwards as if it were sad.

"Hey guys, I think we won." Hana said breaking the moment.

Yukari though sniffles said, "**Wha…wha**?"

"Our teammates are here and there is no one left on the enemy team." Soon they were back in the garage and were facing the posting battle results.

"I would've gotten an invader medal if it weren't for my stupidity!" Yukari whined. Hana giggled and Mako sighed some more. "And all this XP and credits, I don't even deserve these."

"So can I use some of that?" Mako said sarcastically. Yukari continued to belly-ache before coming to terms and looking at her garage.

"I'm calling it for today."

"Yeah same here, Grandma is going to rip my face off if I stay on any longer."

"Okay, thank you for the platoon Yukari-san."

"Good day guys." Yukari said before logging off. She got up from her knees and stretched before sitting back down. Soon her mother began to call and she got and closed her laptop before opening her door and running downstairs.

** Meanwhile on the Kuromorimine School Ship**

"KOMMANDANT BEHIND YOU!"

"Calm down Erika, that KV-1S has the accuracy of Maginot even on a good day."

"**DAMN IT! I JUST FIXED THAT TRACK, THIS MAYBE A GAME BUT IT'S STILL HEAVY!"**

** A/N's: Well that was invigorating, my matches usually never end up like that, I'd be usually the burning wreck in the middle of the map. IRGUDUNDTONKS. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that and I apologize for the grammar and any technical errors that appear but if you want please leave a Review and critique because hey, it's always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sibling Tankery

**A/N's: I guess it's time to click that battle button again, we are back with another edition of 'It Bounced Off!' From where we last left off, Yukari, Mako, and Hana had just barely won the game by the skin of their teeth. What will we see for today? The MM gods could only tell so sit back and load some APCR because it's going to bounce off when it hits spaced armor.**

** Chapter 6: Sibling Tankery**

** Midday on the Oarai School Ship**

** *BOOM***

"That's another direct hit."

"Like always, clock it Momo."

"Angler managed to destroy all targets in 1 minute and 53 seconds."

"New class record," Anzu remarked as she munched on a potato skin. "Momo-chan… tell everyone to go home after this, we're done for today."

Momo nodded and ordered the girls to form up as they dismounted their tanks. "Alright! That's enough for today, now everyone bow!"

The girls bowed, "Thank you very much!" They said in unison. As all the groups drifted off into different directions, Yukari watched as her commander conversed with the student council. She turned around to see Hana and Mako standing there.

"Something feels different."

Mako furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling we operated more… efficiently."

Hana put her hand to her head, "Now that you mention it, ever since yesterday's game I've felt more jumpy and alert," She put her hands down to her sides. "I didn't know a game could do that."

Yukari gave a slight grin before turning her attention to their returning commander. "What was all that about?"

"Ah, nothing important. They were just complimenting us on our performance," Miho said. The rest of the group just gave silent smiles and looks of approval. She sliced her hand through her hair. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

Saori shrugged, "I don't know, we could all just go to your play WoT." Miho turned to the rest who nodded in approval.

"Alright I guess," Miho said cheerfully. She and the rest grabbed their things before closing the gate behind. After securing the gate, they made their way down to Miho's apartment and climbed up the stairs. She turned the key and opened the door and waited for her friends to all file in before closing it. After locking the door she turned and saw as her friends pulled out their lap tops in unison and opened them. The startup jingle became the music of the room for a short moment until it suddenly stopped. Miho grabbed a pillow from her bed and set it down, she then grabbed one of her bears off the shelf before grabbing her lap top and sitting down on the pillow. She put the bear next to her laptop and turned it on. Soon she was at the garage, looking at her newest edition to her line up. A Panzer IV Ausf H. which is a more improved variant of the Ausf.D. She looked around the room at her friends, "You guys ready?" They nodded and Miho faced her screen. "Well then…**PANZER VOR**!"

**Highway**

** Match Start**

** *Let's roll out***

"Kommandant, we'll follow you."

"Being that you're mobile artillery, doing such a thing would be highly impractical. Go hide in those bushes.

"But that's a cowardly thing to do!"

"Just do it Erika."

"Y-Yes Kommandant." Erika moved her Grille into a bush at the edge of the map boundaries.

"Ritakio-san."

"Yes kommandant."

"Your STUG is coming with me."

"Roger that kommandant, lead the way!"

Maho maneuvered her VK.30.01 (H) onto the railway tracks that led into the city.

"Erika, team update."

"We're getting the usual fare, all the heavies are going for the city and all the mediums are going over the plains."

"Typical battle formation, Ritakio, post yourself on the railway bridge and make sure you have a line of sight on the eastern edge of the city."

"Roger." Ritakio replied as she moved her STUG to the bridge. She position her tank so it had a straight shot at any vehicle spotted trying to enter the city.

"I'm entering the city, Erika do you have eyes?"

***Boom*** "Kinda busy, we have mixed enemies on the plains, the mediums are having a hard time."

"I understand, Ritakio, anything?"

"Negative ma'a- wait… enemies entering the city."

Maho looked at her map and saw the large red blob entering the east side of the city. She positioned her tank behind the corner of a building and waited.

*Ping* her alert went off as a French B1 made its sides known. Quickly she peaked out and fired a round, tracking the vehicle. "Ritakio, I tracked it, can you hit it?"

"I see it, firing." *Boom* the round struck the engine deck and set it the tank ablaze, killing it in the inferno.

"Good kill, moving up." From her hiding spot, Maho proceeded forwards, a friendly Crusader sped past her. She watched as the Crusader reach the intersection before going up in a ball of flames but her alert went off.

*Ping* An M4 Sherman with a 105mm made its presence known. Before Maho could make a move a call came from Erika. "Uh, the plains seem to be clear but the mediums are holding for now, I guess I can shift fire, where do you need me?"

"Plug this M4, I sense a 105mm."

"Ugh, he's behind the building."

"Hold fire then, I'll draw him out, fire when ready." Maho began to move and found herself between the wrecked Crusader and the M4. Without hesitation she fired a shot, striking the thinly armored front and bringing the HP pool down. The M4 returned fire but she threw the tank in reverse and the round struck the destroyed Crusader. Taking the advantage, she quickly drew out and was suddenly hull to hull with the M4. As she pumped round after round into the M4, Erika's hands were shaking. If she fired now, it was quite possible that she would destroy both of them, she did not want to take that chance. Finally, the Sherman blew up in an orange explosion as Maho came away victorious. As allied tanks flooded the eastern end of the city, the enemy team began to fall back to the bridge that linked their side. Ritakio displaced her position and put herself in the woods, firing at targets that presented themselves.

"Victory is almost upon us, just a little more." She said to her platoon mates. Her tank lumbered down the hill as more pings began the sound, signaling more enemy vehicles. With haste, she moved her tank into the small ravine which gave some cover as the enemies gun depression would not allow it. Ritakio lined a T-34 in her sights.

"I got you now," she muttered to herself. She pressed the button as the shell left the barrel and watched as it scored a direct hit. The T-34 pulled back and turned it's turret in Ritakio's direction. "Better move." She said to herself when suddenly an artillery strike landed next to her vehicle, destroying the tracks. "Darn, luckily I have a kit." She quickly repaired the track until another round landed near her tank and destroyed both tracks. "**I JUST FIXED THOSE THINGS**!"

Soon, the battle came to a fever pitch, the mediums came rolling across the plains, trying to aid their allies as they raced towards the flag. Maho was still in the ravine when she spotted a Panzer IV Ausf. H. She watched as it circled around her allies and pumped round after round into them. "This person is skilled." She said to herself. The she fired at the tank to gain its attention to which it did. It began to move towards the ravine at high speed, Maho braced for a fight. As the tracks made contact with the water, the two tanks fired in unison, both striking but no damage done. The Panzer IV tried to do the same circling tactic but Maho put herself against the wall so the tank can't get behind her, she fired again, the shell landed behind it. It returned fire and she angled the armor and caused it to bounce. Maho straightened out and fired again, this time striking the turret. She moved out of her spot and began to rotate her hull so that the front always faced the gun but suddenly the tank changed course and barreled straight towards her. She fired again but the tank evaded it with skill as it neared, Maho braced for impact.

** *Crash!*** the grinding of metal hitting metal was deafening, even with headphones on. Maho looked at the Panzer IV that was right in front of her, her barrel pointing at its driver compartment, its barrel pointed at hers. She hesitated for a second and finally pulled the trigger.

*Click* Nothing happened, she looked again and checked if she had ran out of ammo. She was deep in mind during the engagement that she lost track of time. She brought back to reality when Ritakio whined over the chat.

"A draw? C'mon, those tracks were expensive." They were once again greeted with the post battle screen, Erika noticed that her commander was silent.

"Well that was something. Kommandant? Kommandant?"

"That style, I've seen it before."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you watch that?"

"No, I was preoccupied, why?"

"The way that Panzer IV played. The style was too familiar."

"Eh, I'm pretty sure it was a highly skilled player, its common."

Maho shook her head to clear it before looking at the screen again. "I guess you're right, you guys up for another one?"

"Sure."

"Of course kommandant!"

Maho smiled, "Well then, ready up."

**Miho's apartment**

"Phew, that was pretty intense wouldn't you say Nishizumi-dono?"

"Yeah, it was pretty harrowing, I have to give props to the VK.30.01 (H) driver, they played well."

"Yeah, but I have to say that tracking the STUG twice was pretty funny."

The group laughed at the situation. Miho looked at her computer screen and looked at the battle button. "You guys good for another one?" All of her friends nodded in agreement and she focused in on her screen. "Right then, **LET'S ROLL OUT!**"

** A/N's: Agh, my brain hurts, paradox, PARADOX. (Not really: 3) Well I hope you guys enjoyed that and if you would like, leave a critique and a review because it's always appreciated! I really wonder how they end up with matches like this, once again a person can only dream of such a match but I guess beggars can't be choosers. And those wonder about who Ritakio is, judging from the dialogue she has and by the fact she's driving a tank destroyer, Ritakio is Jagdpanther-Chan. The community base call her Ritakio or 'Track Girl' It made out for a good first or last name so why not use it?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Anz- I mean BATTLE!

**A/N's: We are back finally with another installment of it bounced off. Getting a little tight on time around here be we make what we can do. From where we left off, Maho and the team just had a stunning draw and came across a mysterious player. But now, the story continues so pack your HE and fire it at sloped armor because it won't do anything!**

**Chapter 7: THE ANZ- I mean BATTLE!**

**Anzio Girls High School Ship**

"DUCE!"

"Eh… what is it this time Pepperoni?"

"Take a look at this." Pepperoni held the laptop to Anchovy's face.

"World of Tanks?"

"I keep hearing that the girls from the other academies play it, if we try it ourselves, we can gain an upper hand."

"That sounds promising, sign us up!"

"DUCE, PEPPERONI!" Carpaccio shouted as she entered the room. "What ya guys doing?"

"LOGIN!" Anchovy said excitedly.

"IT'S TIME!" Pepperoni exclaimed. Carpaccio had a look of bewilderment at the reactions of her classmates. The sounds of the garage resonated from the speakers.

"LOOK AT ALL THESE TANKS!" Anchovy said, her eyes wide at all the tanks in the garage.

"Duce, try clicking on that flag." Anchovy moved her cursor over to the nation flag and clicked on it, expanding it to reveal more flags and trees.

"My god…." Anchovy said, aghast.

"What is it?" Pepperoni asked, brimming with excitement. Anchovy closed the laptop and looked towards her, disapproved expression on face.

"They don't have any Italian tanks." Anchovy said sullenly.

"Oh." Pepperoni mimicking the same tone. The two just looked at each other and exited the room, defeated. Carpaccio moved over and opened the laptop, the garage still there.

"Oh… this looks fun." She said to herself before choosing a French Renault FT and clicking the battle button.

***Click* **

**Oarai Girls High School**

"**THAT'S** **IT**!" The group shouted excitedly.

"That was a good one Saemonza, where did you come up with that one?"

"Reading Sun Tzu again, thought it would be inspiring."

*SLAM!*

"DAMN IT!"

"What's wrong Erwin?"

"Blitzkrieg tactics don't seem to work in this game." Oryou glanced over at Erwin's laptop.

"Looks like it, you can't blitz in the Stug, that's like rushing Perry's black ships with wooden boats." Erwin threw her hands up in the air.

"THEN WHAT DO I DO?!" Erwin exclaimed, frustrated. Caesar analyzed the screen and looked at the long L/70 that was protruding from the mantlet.

"Use it how we usually use it, sit in a bush and wait for the enemy to show themselves." Caesar said finally.

"Eh… I can't really count on teams, it's the weekend remember?"

Saemonza spoke again. "Would you like some assistance?"

"That would sure be nice."

Oryou stood up and walked around the table that the group sat around. "Well, I guess it's my turn for today's food run, you guys want anything specific?" The girls poked their heads up and gazed at her with the usual, 'Just get what we normally get' kind of look. Slicing her hand through her hair, she adjusted her glasses and grabbed her bag of the rack and made towards the door. Looking back she said, "I'll see you guys in a few."

"Sure…." The group said in unison before closing the door. As the patter of feet faded farther, the three remaining Reki-jo's looked at each other, the screen's light illuminating their faces.

"You guys ready?" Erwin asked.

"Hm." Saemonza and Caesar acknowledged.

"Right, let's get moving."

***Click***

*WoT loading music*

The girls stared intently into their screens, watching the loading bar slowly progress. Caesar leaned back in her chair and sighed. "*Sigh* so what's the plan?"

Erwin glanced at her. "It's Serene Coast so I guess we're going around the western side."

"You mean around the forest area?" Saemonza inquired.

"Exactly, we can push through there and hopefully get a drop on our enemies. It'll be like the Kasserine Pass all over again." Erwin replied villainously.

"**THAT'S IT**!" The two other's said in unison. As the loading screen gave way to the lush rolling hills of the Serene Coast, Erwin began observing her surroundings. She looked over towards the area that was to be their planned route and studied it. 'No doubt, I have a feeling those KV-1's will push through those woods.' She thought to herself.

"LETS ROLLOUT!" The electronic voice bringing her back to reality.

"Alright, let's get moving guys, with all do haste!" Caesar exclaimed as she moved her VK 30.01(H) off the tracks.

"Saemonza, give us some fire support in your Grille."

"Roger that."

"Caesar, you're with me."

"Right behind you." As the two made their way, a red mark appeared on their screen.

"HAH! JUST AS I PREDICTED." Erwin said excitedly. She maneuvered her STUG behind some brush and locked her hull down. Hearing the sounds of battle around her, she watched as Caesar pushed her tank up the hill.

"FORM TESTUDO!" She exclaimed, causing those around her to give strange looks.

"Eh… reality check Caesar."

"Huh? Oh yeah." A KV-1 came in sight of Saemonza's Grille.

"Prepare to meet your end!" She said devilishly before pulling the trigger.

*Bang!*

"Um… Saemonza?"

"Did I get him?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"No, you hit the mountain in front of you."

"DAMN IT!"

"Caesar that KV-1 is bearing down on you."

"I see him, moving." Pressing the W key, her tank lurched forward, the icon of the KV-1 nearing closer. As she rolled over the berm, she came face to face with the block of Russian steel. Without hesitation, Caesar pulled the trigger and a round was already away and towards the tanks lower glacis.

"THAT ONE BOUNCED!" The electronic voice reported.

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to tell me again." Caesar said under her breath.

"Back up Caesar so I can get a clear shot." Erwin ordered.

"There's sorta a cliff there."

"Just back up little."

"Roger," As Caesar reversed, the KV-1 fired and struck her turret, bringing down some HP. "DAMN! I CAN'T MOVE THE TURRET."

"Moving into position," Erwin said as she moved into firing position. She centered her reticle on where the KV's engine would be. "Like Wittmann." She said to herself before pulling the trigger. As the tank rocked back from the recoil, the round struck where Erwin aimed and orange flames began to sputter out the back.

"You got him!" Caesar exclaimed. As the HP dwindled rapidly, the tank tried to move but to no avail, exploding in a rather spectacular fashion.

"Crew, we're putting on another kill marker." Erwin said proudly.

"Cut the chatter, we sorta have a situation." Saemonza interrupted. From her position, she had eyes on the right side and saw the situation deteriorating. Half of the enemy team seemed to over running the defenses as she saw one of the M4's get blown to bits. "I suggest you guys get over there."

"We'll get on it," Erwin replied. "Caesar, go around the town and outflank them.

"Right, I'll see you on the other side." Caesar moved off on her own into the wooded abyss as Erwin back tracked to the flag and through the mountain pass. She looked at the score, the teams were equal but the right was utterly exposed. After nestling in a bush line, she waited. She didn't have to wait long as Panzer IV Ausf H. came into her sights.

"You're mine," She pulled the trigger and she watched as the tank exploded. "I'm on a roll today." She said to herself. She moved up and soon more targets popped up, she took this in stride and began to lay waste with withering fire from allies on the bridge. Erwin entered the town and a blip caused her to stop. There. A STUG just like hers was staring her down.

"I GOT IT!" *BANG* "DAMN IT ALL!" Saemonza cursed as her shell landed on a house. Thinking quickly, Erwin fired a shot and moved her tank forwards. The other did the same and mirrored the movement. The two drove throughout the town, chasing each other down, destroying cars and bringing down houses.

"I need to get this guy off of me." She thought to herself. She neared a corner and was preparing to make a turn until she caught a glimpse of the L/70. She stop short just as the gun fired, causing a massive dust plume. She backed up but the STUG's reverse speed was not one of its strong suits. She looked around and lost sight of her opponent. Suddenly, the ping sound returned and she was at awe at where she found it. From her view, she could see the L/70 pointing, directly at her, at point blank range. She closed her eyes and prepped for the impending explosion.

***BANG**!*

She opened her eyes and saw the burning wreckages of both their tanks. She looked at the kill feed.

***Saemonza_San(Grille) Destroyed Erwin(STUG)***

***Saemonza_San(Grille) Destroyed Ikebana_gunner***

"**A TEAM-KILL! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME**!" Saemonza shouted. Just as she said this, the capture counter reached 100 and the game was over. Soon the three were confronted with the post battle page. Erwin recollected the STUG driver's skill.

"Truly admirably driving there." She looked into her notifications box and saw a message waiting. She opened it and read the message.

**_That was truly well played, I've added you to my friends list so we can play with each other at another time. I had a great time! Hope you did too! _**

**_ -Ikebana_gunner_**

**A/N's: AND WE ARE DONE WITH THIS PART! Sorry about the long wait, school just started so I've been pretty busy but it was good to get back into this. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you want, a review and a critique would be much appreciated. If you like this so much, mind dropping a fav or a like? That would also be much appreciated! And check out my other stories but as always, I'm CaptainSentry and I'll see you guys later! **


End file.
